


The Snow's Last Night

by EdgyFood87



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Misery, Sewing Buttons into Eyes, Stabbing, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyFood87/pseuds/EdgyFood87
Summary: What if Coraline lost the bet between her and The Other Mother?





	The Snow's Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Late, Coraline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774386) by [LocalAquatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic). 



“Be clever, miss. Even if you win, she’ll never let you go.” Coraline looked at the small door, cooking up a plan. The Beldam had swallowed the only key to the door, so there was only one way to get it out.

“I already know where you’ve hidden them,” she said bravely. The Beldam turned to look at her, the tiniest hint of worry showing on her face. 

“Well,” she growled. “Produce them.”

“They’re behind that door,” Coraline said, pointing to the little door that connects the two dimensions.

“Oh, they are, are they?” The Beldam said softly. She crept over to the door.

Coraline heard a sound, the sound of a finger on wet glass. She looked over to see her real mother’s favorite snow globe. For a second, she thinks she sees her parents inside it, but for all Coraline knew, that was just blind hope.

She decided to take the risk anyway, and to be fair, it was all she could do. She watched as The Beldam coughed up the key, turned to look at Coraline with a cruel smile, and unlocked the door.

“You’re wrong, Coraline,” she said in a taunting voice. “They aren’t there. Now…” she turned and crept up a bit closer to Coraline. “You’re going to stay here… forever.”

“No! I’m! Not!” shouted Coraline, and without thinking, picked up The Cat, her friend and tossed him at The Beldam. Her plan was foiled, however, when The Beldam grabbed The Cat out of the air and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She then proceeded to rip off his head, blood spilling everywhere.

“NO!” Coraline shouted. Now what was she supposed to do? She didn’t have a plan and she had thrown her friend to his demise.

“I always thought cats were vermin,” The Beldam growled. “You horrible, cheating girl! You lost, and you know what that means.” The Beldam went over, locked the door, and swallowed the key. Again. Coraline knew she was screwed.

The Beldam took out the box with the buttons and thread. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

 

Coraline woke in the dark, cold, stone room she had been tossed in earlier. She turned to see the ghost children.

“What happened?” she asked them.  
“Was terrible, Miss,” the tall one said. “Your plan was smart, but she still got the better of you.”  
“Took your eyes,” the boy said with despair. 

“Ate up your life,” the prairie girl whispered. “You’re one of us now.”

Coraline looked down at her hands. They glowed a soft shade of grayish-blue, just like the others.

“What about my parents?”

“We don’t know, Miss,” the boy sighed sadly.

 

“Charlie, you can’t be serious!” Mel cried.

“I swear, I looked everywhere. I can’t find her. She must have run away.”

“Why would she do that?”

“It’s no secret, Mel, that she wasn’t exactly happy here!”

“Charlie I can’t do this. I can’t lose her.”

“I know, baby,” he said, embracing his wife. “I can’t either.”

“We’ll send out search parties. We’ll find her.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then we won’t have to try anymore.”

\--20 YEARS LATER--

“I can’t do this anymore,” said Mel, crying. 

“Yeah, she’s not coming back.”

“You really want to do this?”

“Yes.”

They stood together, each took a hunting knife and held it up to their chests.  
“I love you, Mel.”

“I love you, Charlie,” and with a final kiss, they plunged the knives into their hearts, and as the life drained from their eyes and they fell to the floor, they made one last feeble attempt to spend eternity together. They grasped at each other's bloodied hands.

They couldn’t live without their Coraline.

 

As more and more ghosts appeared, Coraline soon realized she’d never get away. She would spend the rest of eternity never knowing what happened to her family. She’d spend the rest of eternity trapped in a little stone room. She had nothing, no one. And she never would. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that her parents were so out of character, but they didn't get too much screen time, and to be honest I didn't know how they would act in a situation like that. Sorry if it angered anyone.


End file.
